Sonne
by AuanEdklo
Summary: Łatwo oddać swoje ciało. Dużo trudniej nie oddać przy tym serca. Rammstein fanfiction.
1. Prolog

Ciepło.

Rozkoszny ciężar męskiego ciała.

Zapach... ten charakterystyczny zapach cynamonu...

Otworzyła zaspane oczy.

W niekompletnej ciemności widziała czarne kontury obejmujących ją ramion. Silnych, owłosionych ramion, przytulających ją mocno do równie silnego, owłosionego torsu. Przesunęła dłoń wzdłuż pleców mężczyzny.

Jego ciało drgnęło delikatnie.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Jednak równie szybko uśmiech zninął z jej ust.

Była tu, przy nim, znów w jego ramionach. Obolała po nieziemskim seksie, jaki zawsze jej dawał. Powinno ją to cieszyć, prawda?

Był mokrym snem tysięcy kobiet. Nieustępliwym samcem alfa, wulkanem kipiącego testosteronu, pierwotnym mężczyzną, który siłą bierze to, co do niego należy.

_Przestań Sky._

_ Wkrótce nadejdzie ranek, a on znów odejdzie._

_ Wiesz, że wróci. Zawsze wraca. _

Lecz czuła, że dużo bardziej wolałaby, żeby został.


	2. Rozdział 1

**DWA LATA TEMU**

\- Żegnam ozięble, kutafonie.

Złoty iphone przeleciał jakieś cztery metry i wylądował w parkowym stawie.

_Ty cipo jedna głupia._

Skarciła samą siebie w myślach czarnowłosa kobieta i wydała z siebie nieartykułowany odgłos, zaciskając przy tym mocno oczy i pięści. Odetchnęła głośno i podniosła powieki.

Matthias Gartner był głupim chujem, i nic nie było w stanie już tego zmienić.

Kobieta zastanawiała się jakim cudem, na jaki rodzaj upośledzenia umysłowego cierpiała, wiążąc się z tym człowiekiem. W jaki sposób udało mu się tak szybko ją omotać i zamydlić oczy?

_Sky, od dziś koniec z Tinderem, Finyą, eDarling i całą resztą. Związki nie są sportem dla ciebie._

Zdała sobie sprawę, że jej iphone poszedł na dno nie tylko z Matthiasem Gartnerem ale całą kupą ważnych kontaktów, jak choćby jej szefem.

Sky zaklęła siarczyście w myślach, wzięła głęboki wdech, policzyła do dziesięciu i wypuściła powietrze ze świstem.

_Spokojnie Sky. Najpierw telefon, potem karta, a potem napiszesz na facebooku, że masz nowy numer i prosisz o kontakt. A jeśli ten chujek zadzwoni do ciebie jeszcze raz, zgłosisz to jako nękanie na policję i ogłosisz me too. _

Jak pomyślała, tak też uczyniła.

Gdy dwie godziny później dotarła do domu, miała już nowy telefon, numer i niemal połowę kontaktów.

Kiedy na wyświetlaczu pojawił się kolejny niezapisany numer, kobieta odebrała.

\- Co ci się stało z telefonem?! - kobieta po drugiej stronie rzuciła to pytająco-oskarżycielskim tonem i Sky uśmiechnęła się pod nosem

\- Na dnie stawu wraz z Gartnerem. Co tak późno się odzywasz?

Głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki należał do Lindy Reus, długoletniej przyjaciółki Sky.

\- Dopiero niedawno odpaliłam facebooka, byłam na zakupach. Markus i Sven wyjeżdżają jutro na kolonie i musiałam kupić im jeszcze parę drobiazgów. Jestem urobiona po łokcie. Myślisz, że jak wkurwiają mnie zakupy, to nie jestem kobietą?

\- Myślę, że wkurwiają cię tylko te, których nie robisz dla siebie.

Linda roześmiała się swoim charakterystycznym, skrzeczącym śmiechem.

\- Jadą do Włoch? - spytała Sky, zaglądając do lodówki. Wyjęła z niej butelkę wody w której pływały listki mięty.

\- Tak, do Włoch, strasznie chcieli. Andreas osiwiał przez to ich ciągłe jęczenie.

Sky sięgnęła po szklankę i nalała do niej zimnej wody. Głos Lindy i rozmowa z nią na chwilę pozwoliły jej zapomnieć o tym dupku, którego kiedyś zwała swoim chłopakiem. Ciekawe jak dużo czasu minie, zanim znajdzie do niej numer i znów zacznie wydzwaniać. Jakby czytając jej w myślach, Linda nagle oznajmiła:

\- Sky? Powinnaś to zgłosić na policję.

Linda miała rację.

Sky już dawno temu powinna zgłosić Matthiasa na policję. Te niekończące się telefony o każdej porze dnia i nocy, natarczywe sms-y, zdjęcia podrzucane do jej skrzynki pocztowej, listy, pomalowany samochód.

Dlaczego nie zgłosiła go na policję, gdy na masce jej starego bmw napisał, że jest lachociągiem i luźną pizdą? I właściwie co to za rodzaj obelg?

Westchnęła głośno.

\- Wiem. Wiem, że powinnam. Dawno temu. Po akcji z autem, powinnam go była zgłosić. Ale nie mam dowodów. I to jest najgorsze...

\- Jak to: nie masz dowodów? Przecież masz listy, zdjęcia, smsy.

\- Miałam – poprawiła ją niemal odruchowo. - Wszystkie są w tej chwili na dnie Badenburger.

\- O boże... - jęknęła Linda, po czym roześmiała się głośno. - Musisz zdecydowanie popracować nad swoimi nerwami, Sky, bo w tym tempie pracować będziesz tylko na nowe telefony.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo zabawne.

\- Pracujesz dzisiaj?

\- Tak, nocna zmiana. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj obędzie się bez golasa biegającego po piętrze i demoralizującego nobliwe staruszki.

Linda znów się roześmiała. A za chwilę wydarła się na całe gardło:

\- Który rozbił telewizor?!

W tle dało się słyszeć przerażone, wysokie krzyki. Linda warknęła do słuchawki.

\- Do wieczora – po czym rozłączyła się gwałtownie.

Sky odłożyła telefon i uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem.

Zdecydowanie nie chciała być teraz w skórze Markusa i Svena.


End file.
